Spyro and Cynder's Everlasting Love
by BLU0NI
Summary: This is my most popular story on deviantART. Hope you guys enjoy it! It shows how Spyro and Cynder confessed each other's love. It also shows a little bit of their life later. Plus, here's the link if you want to add it to your favorites via DeviantART:


It was late at night, and Spyro was walking down to the balcony for some fresh air. As he walked on to it, he breathed the air in deeply, allowing the scent of the forest to fill his nostrils.

"Man, I love the smell of night," exclaimed Spyro. Just after saying that, he heard someone crying. He happened to look in the direction it was coming from, and found Cynder. He went up to her, and as he came closer to her, he took note of the bruises on her back, and the gash on her head. Immediately, he got worried. His walking turned into a little jog as he got closer to her. Cynder looked up to see who was coming, and notice it was him. She turned her head away, then shifted herself to where her back was facing against Spyro.

"Go away, Spyro! I don't want you to see me like this!" she cried. It didn't work, for Spyro only got more worried about her.

"Cynder, what happened? Who did this to you?" he asked in deep concern. She covered her face with her wings, crying harder than earlier.

"Just go away Spyro! I'm serious!" she cried. He was also serious; he didn't want to leave her side. He didn't want to see her cry because to him, seeing her cry was just as bad as seeing your own child cry.

"No, Cynder . . . I'm not leaving you alone this time. Tell me, what happened?" he said as he draped his wings around her, making sure not to touch her bruises. There was a moment of silence, but then she stopped crying and spoke.

" . . . Fine Spyro! Earlier, Ember and her friends gained up on me. After making fun of me, they started to throw rocks at me," she said. After saying that, she couldn't help herself from crying on his shoulder.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing!" he said, cursing Ember in his mind.

"Well believe it Spyro! They still think I'm the same Cynder I was 5 years ago . . . When I was corrupted." she cried. In his mind, Spyro knew that she wasn't a monster. He saw her as the most beautiful dragoness he has ever laid eyes on. He loved her with all of his heart, and he now knows that she needs his love more than ever.

"Cynder, forget about them. You're not a monster, you're a beautiful dragoness. The rests are too naïve to tell that you've changed. They're too blind to see that you're now just a normal dragon, like everyone else. But to me, you're more than a normal dragoness . . ." he paused to kiss Cynder. Her eyes widen in shock because of his action. Yet, after a few seconds, she found herself not in pain anymore. Instead, she found herself in love with Spyro. The kiss lasted a minute or two, before Spyro cut it off to finish what he was saying.

". . . You're the reason why I live each day. Cynder I can't hold it in anymore. Cynder, I love you!" he said at last.

"Spyro . . . I . . . I love you too. Please promise me you won't love any other dragoness, please?" she asked. Saying that, he smiled slyly and replied.

"I can't promise you that," he answered. Cynder's eyes widen, and her face shows disgust.

"I . . . see . . ." she said in a sad tone as she lowered her head. A tear was rolling down her cheek, but Spyro wiped it away.

"Yeah, this dragoness, when you meet her she'll look a lot like you, but a lot younger. And when she meets you, she call you "mommy," he replied. Cynder awed and kissed Spyro on the cheek.

"Spyro, that's the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say to me. Besides you telling me that you love me," she said after a moment of relief. After that, they went to get the gash on her head treated. It didn't took long at all, and the both later went to bed. Both of their room is across from each other, yet Cynder had something else in mind.

"Spyro?" she asked.

"Yes, Cynder?" he replied. His face showed confusion.

"Can I . . . Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Why just for tonight?" he answered. They both went into his room, not bothering to shut the door. They laid down side-by-side, with his wing draped over her.

"Good night, my love," said Cynder as she kissed Spyro for the last time.

"Hope you have a sweet dream of us, honey," he replied. After saying that, they both fallen asleep. The next day, they went down to the city council to talk about a restraining order for Ember, along the way, she found them, walking side-by-side. Ember had plenty of intentions of making fun of Cynder again, but had no idea that Spyro would be next to her.

"Well, well . . . Looks like she didn't learn her le . . ." she wasn't able to finish speaking, for Spyro stood in front of her, with a raging fire in his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, Ember. Before what I heard last night, I thought you've matured enough to accept Cynder. Now, I don't even want to look at you. Consider yourself a stranger to me, Ember. I'm done with you," and saying that, he walked away, leaving Ember as sad as Cynder was last night. Later that day, a restraining order was made, and Ember left Warfang. After that, Spyro and Cynder were free to love each other without worrying about her interfering.

***  
2 Years Later

Spyro and Cynder were laying on their bed in their new home. In front of them lies a deep blue egg, which shined beautifully from the light of the fire.

"I can't believe it, I'm finally going to be a father!" Spyro said in excitement.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a mom, but who knows when the egg will hatch," said Cynder. They were both of the age where they were able to mate. And after months of waiting, they were going to be parents.

"I wonder what the baby will look like," said Cynder as she examined the egg.

"If it's a girl, she'll probably be as beautiful as you," Spyro said as he kissed her forehead. She blushed and kissed him back.

"Spyro, you always have the right words to say, and that's one thing I love about you. Well, most of the times," she said as she looked into his eyes.

"Thanks honey. Man, I can't believe that a few hours in bed can create such beautiful things," he joked. Cynder giggled at that joke, knowing that he was only playing.

"Yeah, you're so right, Spyro," said Cynder as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Course, all the work were done by me!" he said. Cynder looked at him with a sly smile, for she had something devious in her mind.

"Yeah, you can say that!" said Cynder as she poked Spyro with the metal tip of her tail. It broke skin, making Spyro yelp with pain.

"Ah! Cynder, I was just playing around! Why would you . . . ugh . . . getting . . ." a few second later, he passed out. Cynder giggled and kiss him on the head.

"Good night, my love," she said as she laid her head down and went to sleep. A few hours later, Cynder woke up from something licking her face. She thought it was Spyro, until she opened her eyes.

"Spyro, stop! That tickles . . ." she stopped and looked up to find a baby dragoness in front of her. It was deep blue, with black, yellow, and white makings under its eyes. Her noes beaks out like Cynder's, and it had the same horn types like Cynder's. Only difference is that its horns was gold, like Spyro's. It had a yellow underbelly eyes and wing membrane, and her tail was a leaf club, like Spyro's. It looked at her and mewed.  
The smile on Cynder's face was bright and big. She was finally a mother. She didn't hesitate to wake her mate up.

"Spyro . . . Spyro . . . someone's her to meet you," she whispered into Spyro's ear.

"Ugh . . . Tell whoever's there that I'm too tired," he said as he fallen back to sleep. She giggled and whispered one more time into his ears.

"But baby, it's someone very important," she said. At last, he opens up his eyes and yawn.

"Who would possibly want to . . ." he stopped as he looked down to see his child. He sat there, dumbfounded.

"Sweet Ancestors . . . I'm a dad! I'm a dad!" he said in excitement as he held his baby girl in his arms. It mewed happily and purred as it finally gets to see its father.

"What should we name her?" asked Spyro. It took her a minute before coming up with a beautiful name.

"What about . . . Faith?" she said as she looked at the baby dragoness.

"Why Faith?" he asked.

"Spyro, on the night you confessed your love to me, you gave me faith and hope. I thought it would be a beautiful name because she was born by faith," she explained with a tear coming down her cheek. Spyro wiped it away and smiled.

"It's a beautiful name, I love it! Our little Faith!" he said as he looked down at his daughter. It wanted to be free from his arms, and so he let go. As he did, Faith walked up to Cynder's stomach, yawned, and curled up into a ball and fallen asleep.

"Well, I think she's going to be a mommy's girl, don't you think Spyro?" she asked as she giggled.

"Yeah well, we should go back to sleep as well," he suggested.

"You're right!" said Cynder as she laid her head down. Before laying his head down, he kissed Cynder.

"Good night, Cynder. I love you," he said in a soft voice.

"Love you too, Spyro," she said as she fallen asleep. He looked at Faith and smiled. He went and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, my precious daughter," and after saying that, he went to sleep.

***  
1 year later

Spyro and Cynder were back in their bed, kissing and about to make love. As they kissed, their tongues wrestled inside each other's mouth, trying to stay inside as long as they can. A few moments later, Spyro stop to take a breath.

"I love you, Cynder," he said in a soft voice.

"I love you too," she said in the same tone. Before they could even start, they heard a voice from the other side of bed.

"Mommy? Daddy?" came the voice. It was Faith, who was up very late. She looked like she could cry at anytime now.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked Cynder.

"I had a bad dream," Faith said with a tear coming down her cheek. Every parents knows that the feeling you get from seeing your own child cry is horrible.

"Oh, come here, Faith," said Spyro as he made room for Faith. As she got up into bed, they snuggled up, with Faith in the middle. Yet, before getting too comfortable, Spyro decided to get something out of the closet.

"Hold on a second," he said as he got up. He went into the closet and pulled out a stuffed animal. He hesitated for a moment, remembering when he was young. He walked back and went into bed, giving Faith the stuffed animal.

"This used to be mine when I was little. It protected me from bad dreams, and gave me good ones. Here, it's now yours," he said as he hand it over to her daughter. She smiled brightly, then hugged Spyro.

"Thanks, daddy! I love you!" she said. Spyro hugged her back, feeling even more special than he has ever felt before.

"I love you, too. Good night, Faith," he said as she fallen asleep with a smile on her face. They smiled sweetly as they watched their daughter sleep.

"That was very sweet of you, Spyro," she said as she kissed him.

"Thank you, Cynder. Good night, honey," he said as he kissed her back.

"I love you," Cynder said softly, and with saying that, she laid her head down next to Faith's.

"I love you too," he said as he laid his head next to theirs. They all fallen asleep, as a beautiful happy family. In Spyro's mind, he was ready for the future to come, for he knows that it was brighter than he imagines.


End file.
